The Present Disclosure relates, generally, to a card socket used in mobile communication terminals, in which cards are inserted and removed by a push-pull mechanism, and, more specifically, to a puller-type card socket wherein the card can readily be withdrawn from the front of the housing.
On mobile communication terminals, authentication cards that enable authentication with respect to personal information and credit transactions, and memory cards for storing data when using diverse kinds of content, are respectively furnished. In the main body of the mobile communication terminal, a card socket for inserting a card is mounted on a printed circuit board. Card sockets are classified as either push-pull type or push-push type, depending on the manner of inserting and withdrawing the card. In the case of the push-pull type, the user pulls on the card to withdraw it, while in the case of the push-push type, the card is removed from the socket by the user pushing on the card to release the lock.
A card socket in which the card is withdrawn in push-push fashion has been developed by the present applicants and is disclosed for example in Republic of Korea Patent No. 10-0513836, the content of which is hereby incorporated herein in its entirety. Push-push types, such as that disclosed in the '836 Patent, have the advantage that the card can be withdrawn more easily than in the push-pull type, but are problematic in that they are complex and expensive to fabricate.
A card socket in which the card is withdrawn in push-pull fashion is disclosed in Republic of Korea Patent No. 10-1113629, the content of which is hereby incorporated herein in its entirety. The '629 Patent has the advantage that the card can readily be withdrawn using the eject member, but has a problematically complex configuration in order to afford movement of the eject member, including furnishing a spring part on the cover, and forming complex grooves on the top surface of the eject member so as to catch the end of the spring part. In addition, because no separate configuration is disclosed for preventing the inserted card from slipping out, the reliability of card insertion and the reliability of contact with the contact terminals are impaired.